


The Tea Ceremony

by BlackIris



Series: Owning Wonderland [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Food Poisoning, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Past Violence, Poison, Poisoning, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: In order to take his father’s place as the head of the Cappellai family, Jefferson must partake in an old family tradition, steeped in poison: The Tea Ceremony.





	The Tea Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my take on mobster!Jefferson! Also. PLEASE do not put poison in your tea. Okay? Okay.

“You know this isn’t supposed to happen for another year.” Killian says to Dr. Frank, each word dripping with concern.

“You know that. I know that. And Jefferson knows that.” Dr. Frank sighs, “But no one’s going to change his mind. I sure as hell don’t want to try. Do you?” 

“No.” Killian slumps in defeat momentarily.

Dr. Frank nods as if proving his point as he continues to set up the various cups on their saucers, each laced with its own poison dissolving, infusing into the steaming hot tea. 

“By the gods, the lad’s only 17.” Killian huffs.

“You’re not much older than him, would you take his place?” 

“You know I never would.” Killian sneers. He’d be loyal to the Cappellai family, more so to Jefferson ever since the younger man saved his life nearly four years ago. 

Killian seems to settle for a moment before getting himself worked up again. “Is this even legal?”

“Do you really want to go down that path, Jones?” The doctor asks him with raised brows.

Very few happenings in the city, at least those that coincide with the dealings of the Cappellai family were to be considered on the right side of the law. Not to mention the dealings of the Cardia family either. The rival families played jump rope with the line of legal and illegal daily, interchanging the lesser players often. Rarely were the main cast of this never-ending feud dismissed from this world. Rarely, but it happened. To say it was a tremendous shock to the Cappellai family when it’s patriarch Frances, Jefferson’s father, was killed suddenly in a car accident, would be an understatement. Leaving Jefferson as the new king of half the city. 

Robert, Jefferson’s uncle, had tried to put off transferring the business side of things to him until he was 18 but Jefferson was having none of it. He knew the streets, knew the feud, and knew his time had finally come. He was by no means happy about his father’s passing, an event that is still under investigation, but with Robert’s help, the new crime lord was settling well into his role. 

“Why don’t you go check on him? I’m nearly done.” Dr. Frank says to Killian.

“Alright. You know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” He nods to the doctor, turning towards the door. “I wish he would this once.” 

“You and me both.” Dr. Frank says to himself after Killian leaves. 

The table is set. Thirty tea cups sit on thirty mix matched saucers. Some hold strychnine, some cyanide, some digitalis or high doses of potassium – two of Cora Cardia’s personal favorites, some thallium, some belladonna, and one in particular has traces of mercury. The mercury cup stands alone from the rest. It is the first cup to be drank. And this being Jefferson’s first Tea Ceremony it is the only time it will be drank. So, the tradition stands. For each Cappellai that came before him, have all drank of it; from that specific cup. It is reserved for the head of the family only, passed down from each generation: it’s silver rim telling of its more sinister holdings. 

Dr. Frank moves about to set his small medical bag on a side table, always cautious and at the ready. His nerves are heightened this evening. Between the sudden death of Frances and Jefferson’s less than adequate preparation period for the ceremony; he is beginning to get restless. 

Killian knocks lightly on the door frame as he enters, taking in the dangerous display before him. 

“All set?” 

“Indeed.” 

Killian nods and leaves again, returning quickly with Jefferson and Robert in front of him. 

“Alright.” Robert states, “Let’s begin.” 

Dr. Frank nods to Jefferson as he takes his place at the table, sitting in front of the silver rimmed cup. Jefferson had watched his father do this on occasion, once a year when he remembered, but sitting here now, it all seems so much different. Like a dream and also more real than anything he’d yet to experience. 

Robert clears his throat and straightens his shoulders, swiftly transforming his pain and melancholy into pride and respect. He places a tall, broad top hat on the table across from Jefferson. From the ribbon that wraps around it, sticks out a crisp, off white card that reads ‘10/6.’ Used typically as a size card, this card signifies the drinks the head of the house must finish; ten in total, six without reaction. An old tradition, meant to prove the drinker’s prowess and fortitude in the face of death. 

“My dear nephew, with this first drink, you shall take your father’s place in this family. With the next nine, his place in this business. May you be even more successful than he ever was.” Robert bows his head slightly and takes a step back, motioning for Jefferson to begin. 

Jefferson nods back, placing his hand over his heart and dipping his head slightly as he had seen his father do countless times as a sign of gratitude. He looks to the cups placed before him. Surely this will make him mad if everything else doesn’t. Taking the silver cup his lack of nerves is more shocking to him than if his hand were to tremble from fear. He steadily drains the first cup, tea tasting of nothing but tea. He would doubt its poisonous content had it not been for Dr. Frank attending as usual. 

The second and third cups taste fairly normal but bring with them a bitter after taste. A few others test his resolution to retain a neutral outward appearance. The liquids burn and bubble down his throat and slosh together violently as they mix in the pit of his stomach. Willing himself to appear relaxed and refined like this isn’t his first time partaking of the ceremony, Jefferson clenches his leg muscles, allowing for his hands and upper body to remain loose and pliant. 

The ceremony is symbolic of more than just a role for him to fill. It is of a new birth into a dangerous world that he was just beginning to fully understand. Tonight, is the first of many tastings of the poisons that will cross his path either by his direction, like tonight, or by those wishing to rise against him. 

Killian absently pulls at a thread of his jacket, watching with unblinking eyes as Jefferson picks up the last cup. A wicked smile forms on his lips before he drains the pink floral cup, licking his lips after. In that moment he’s made up his mind. He’s doing the ceremony not just once a year, but twice. He’s going to be ruthless, he’s going to be deadly, and he’s going to rule this godforsaken city.


End file.
